Spellbound
by The Half Breed Princess
Summary: Regina Kleid has been uprooted from her hometown of Berlin, Germany to Karakura Japan,due to her father's job being transfered. What is the truth behind her bizarre abilities? And what is her connection to Uryu?  Uryu/OC
1. Chapter 1: Moving

Spellbound

This is my first published bleach fanfiction it was not betaed so sorry for any grammatical errors. This is an OCxMC fic so if you don't like OCs don't flame please.

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it is the sole property of its creator Tite Kubo. **

But my OC's areexactly that **mine** so no stealing, If you want to use them please, please, please, **ask me first!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Moving<p>

-Part 1-

It's an oppressively humid summer day in early august in Berlin, Germany. In the city the beer gardens were overflowing with people, locals and tourists alike, trying to escape the heat and humidity with mug or two of cold lager and hoping for a breeze to cool their sticky bodies.

The lakes and forests on the outskirts of the city were far quieter and a bit less humid, the cooler temperatures and icy lake water taken advantage of by the native Berliners who knew how to beat the heat with style.

In a six story apartment building in 16 year old Regina Kleid lived with her father Siegfried Kleid, a surgeon at Charité Medical Campus in Mitte. The father and daughter shared their modest home with several pets; a dog, two cats, and an African Gray Parrot.

In the living room of their small flat Siegfried was about to drop a bomb that Regina, normally a very calm and rational teenage girl would not be happy about. They were moving. Siegfried had been transferred to a hospital in Japan that was in need of a few top class surgeons.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Regina shrieked at her father green eyes burning with rage "Regina sweetheart I don't have a choice in the matter, do you think I'm happy about being transferred to a hospital in Japan?" Siegfried Kleid tried to calmly tell his daughter.

"I only have 2 years left in high school! Why can I just finish school here and then move?" Regina sobbed "All of my friends are here! My life is here! I don't want to have to start all over!"

He walked forward and tried to embrace her and she violently shoved him back "Get away from me!" she snarled she ran down the hall back to her room and locked the door behind her"Regina come back here!" her father yelled and pounded on the door "Regina Emer Ava Kleid you unlock this door right now!"

Regina didn't answer she grabbed her old satchel and started shoving in basic necessities. Her eyes darted around the small yet organized space making sure she didn't forget anything important, she ran over to her bookcase shoved several Shonen Jumps and science fiction paperbacks aside to grab the old square candy tin that held her emergency cash. Her cell phone and license were shoved into the pockets of her leather jacket and the jacket itself was crammed into her satchel.

Her father knocked on the door again calmer this time "Regina we have to talk about this please open the door." The doorknob jiggled sensing she was running out of time Regina put on her motorcycle helmet and grabbed her keys.

She shouldered her pack, opened her window and started climbing out onto the fire escape. She was halfway out the window when the door was forced open "Regina!" her father yelled ,she froze for a split second before booking it down the iron stairs to the road five floors below.

Regina hit the ground hard and landed on all fours. She saw her father coming out on the fire escape and ran for the alley around the side of the building where her motorcycle was parked. She jumped on, hit the starter and fired it up with a roar; the Black '87 Honda Shadow rocketed out of the narrow alley mouth and onto the road heading toward a quiet wooded area.

-Part 2-

An hour later Siegfried pulled into a gravel parking lot in a forest outside of Berlin _'she's attached to this place she must have come here to calm down.'_ He thought He found the old overgrown deer path that led to his fathers' favorite fishing spot; she had spent a lot of time here with her grandfather as a child.

He started off on the path and in about 20 minutes walked out onto the gravel beach of a small lake, sure enough Regina was there, sitting next to her bike and throwing small rocks into the water, long auburn red hair hiding her face.

She looked up when she heard twigs start snapping and turned back to staring at the water at her feet when she saw who it was. "Hey." He said softly and approached her quietly sitting down beside her. When he looked over at her he saw that her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and her nose was red, she had been crying "Regina, come here." She sniffled and relented she hugged him burying her face in the front of his shirt.

"Regina I'm so sorry about all this, but I don't have a choice if I don't go I will lose my job." He said softly. Regina pulled out of his arms "why did they choose you to go to Japan?" He sighed "I was qualified for the job."

She nodded and turned back to the lapping waves "How long have you known about the transfer dad?" He looked at the ground "About a month I didn't want to tell you and ruin your summer vacation. But I already bought a house and enrolled you in school. You start in September."

She nodded silently realizing that the choice to move had been made already for her "When do we leave?" she said in a depressed voice. He replied "July 24th our flight leaves at noon."

Regina's head snapped up "July 24th! That's in four days!" He nodded "Yes honey I know. Short notice." Regina started to get a little hysterical " What about Angel, Zatoichi, Jewel and Zen are they coming too?" he patted her shoulder "Yes, of course they're coming but they will have to be in quarantine for two weeks before we can take them to our new home."

Angel was a mischievous foul-mouthed African Gray Parrot that Regina had gotten from a pet store. Zatoichi was a rambunctious male 2 year old red Shiba Inu adopted as a puppy from a breeder in Berlin. Jewel was a female flame point Ragdoll cat with big blue eyes that had belonged to her mother. The youngest and newest member of their furry family was Zen an adorable 12 week old female Bombay kitten with gorgeous golden yellow eyes purchased from a breeder. All four animals were like her babies and she loved them dearly.

Jewel was one of the few pieces of her mother she had, as her mother had left when Regina was 2 years old. All she knew about her was that her name was Bridget she was from Ireland; she had Auburn red hair, bright blue eyes, and that she was an artist, a good one at that.

Regina had only seen one picture of her mother it was an old photo from when her mother and father were still dating. She was incredibly beautiful and Regina knew immediately where she got her looks from, the only things she inherited from her dad was his easygoing attitude and olive green eyes.

Unfortunately another trait she got from her mom besides her looks was her eyesight issues. Luckily for her she only needed her glasses for reading the rest of the time it didn't bother her.

The next few days were spent saying farewells and packing up their apartment. The day finally came and all of Regina's friends came to say goodbye, Roxy the brooding Russian brunette, Sara the bubbly hyperactive American blonde, Nikita the dark haired Italian princess and her dearest and closest friend Leon Black a Japanese American with black hair and big brown puppy dog eyes.

They all came forward and group hugged her good bye there was a Chorus of "I'll Miss you's" and Leon said "We will IM you and send you stuff when you're feeling homesick." Sara cut in bouncing around like a rubber ball "Oh Oh! And I'll keep you updated on all the juicy school gossip!"

Roxy was the next to speak "Reggie (Roxy was the only friend who called her that all the time) Send me some cool Japanese stuff and be careful on Deirdre (Her motorcycle)." Nikita was the last to speak she bounded forward and simultaneously smothered Regina with her boobs and squished her in a spine cracking hug. "Queenie, darling." She said in her thick accent "You simply must find yourself a boyfriend while you're over there; you need a man in your life!" Nikita leaned down and whispered in Regina's ear (Nikita being 6'4 ½" and Regina being 5'8 ½") _"when you find out you'll have to tell me if that stereotype about Asian guys is true. ~" _Regina turned bright red and everyone laughed uproariously at her expression the laughter drawing muttered curses from the red faced teen.

Before she left she took one final walk around her home for the past 16 years, it was so strange she had never seen it so empty before.

All the walls had been repainted clean bright white, the smell of the drying paint still hung thick in the air. The dark wood floors had been re-varnished and they gleamed, any nail holes or damage in the sheetrock were covered up with spackle.

Any sign of the life she and her father had lived here had been completely erased.

She walked down the hall into her room here too her presence had been erased with spackle and white paint. She walked in and kneeled in the spot formerly occupied by her bed. She pulled her grandfathers penknife out of her pocket and in small, careful letters, carved her name into the floorboards.

"Regina"

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?<p>

Review Plz

-puppy dog eyes-


	2. Chapter 2 : Touchdown in Tokyo

Yeah the first chapter sucked this one is a bit better

but not by much

yet again **Discliamer:I dont own bleach only kubo san does**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Touchdown in Tokyo<p>

* * *

><p>After their flight landed and they disembarked, going through airport security was pretty easy. Regina had never flown before and when the plane finally touched down she breathed an enormous sigh of relief.<p>

Customs was no problem; the guy who checked her bags looked to be in his early twenties and had shamelessly flirted with her the entire time. She had understood what he was saying and responded with the decent amount of Japanese she knew. When her bags were done being checked, she said a silent prayer of thanks to Leon for teaching her Japanese.

(Meanwhile back in Berlin Leon went into a fit of sneezing)

Regina sat in the airport lounge while her father got a rental car and called the movers. She was pretty on edge, which was understandable, but it didn't help that all the business men and women in the lounge kept staring at her.

The way the men in the lounge were staring made her want to crawl under the chair she was sitting in and hide. _"Is this what school is going to be like?"_ she thought nervously it was then she noticed the wide berth all the people were giving her _"It's almost like they're afraid of me." _She looked in the mirror of her compact _"Am I really that scary?"_

She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand landing on her shoulder she 'eeeped' and nearly leapt out of her skin. She looked up to see her father smiling "Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that! You just took three years off my life!" she said gasping and clutching her chest, he chuckled "I'm sorry sweetheart, that wasn't my intention. It's time to go."

"Okay dad." She put her compact away and tossed her bag onto her shoulder; Regina walked out of the lounge with her father's arm around her shoulders, and took the first step into her new life.

The drive to their new house was quiet except for occasional snippets of conversation coming from the radio. Regina didn't talk she just turned on her iPod and stared out the window of the rental car at the buildings and people flashing by.

She looked down at her blue iPod Nano and decided she didn't like the playlist that was playing; she wasn't feeling trance and progressive house music at the moment. She switched to another playlist pressed shuffle and a song came on that suited her mood perfectly Get out Alive by Three Days Grace.

She noticed the buildings get a bit smaller the farther they went and realized that they were heading outside of Tokyo. She waited until the song finished before taking out one of her ear buds and breaking the silence in the car by asking her dad a question "Hey Dad? Where exactly are we going?"

He smiled "The province itself is called Karakura but the area we are moving to is called Minamikawase the area where your school is located is called Gakuenchou and its on the other side of town ,the area we are in right now is Sakurabashi." she grimaced "I'm going to have to take the bus aren't I?"

Regina absolutely hated taking the bus it moved too slowly and it was always so crowded, she was never able to find a seat. Deirdre was so much faster; the wind in her face woke her up and gave her an adrenaline high that was better than a cup of coffee.

He chuckled "Only when it gets too cold to ride the motorcycle, I don't want you getting into any accidents or freezing to death on that thing."

She scowled and made an obscene hand gesture towards him, He saw it and said in a warning tone "Hey! Watch it young lady." She grinned and giggled he returned her grin and chuckled "You're in a better mood today."

The silver Nissan rental car crossed a bridge over a river (the Onose river her father said) and moved off the main highway onto a quiet residential street. Regina rolled down her window to see if it was as silent as it looked "God it's so quiet here, this is nothing like Berlin."

The car continued down the road a ways before slowing and pulling into the driveway of a brown house with a dark red tiled roof. The moving truck that had followed them from the airport backed in behind the car. The building next door was a golden yellow color with a green roof and had a sign that said Kurosaki clinic over the entrance.

Siegfried had an 'I'm so proud of myself' grin plastered all over his face "Gorgeous isn't it? And it was a steal it was half the price of the other one I looked at."

As soon as she heard him say 'half the price' she immediately sensed that something was off "Dad did you by any chance ask why the house was so cheap?" she asked .He continued smiling "Nope , everything seemed to be in order with the place the home was inspected and it passed with flying colors." He turned off the car, opened the door and got out.

Regina wound her ear bud wires around her iPod and stuffed it into the pocket of her olive green shorts exiting the car as well "So when you were gone for that 2 week trip back in June you were here looking for a house?" He nodded "Well do you want the honors?"

She looked confused "Huh? What do you mean?" He tossed her the house keys and she caught them one handed "You want me to open the front door?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and walked around the front of the car to put an arm around her shoulders "I feel you've earned it after everything I've put you through during this move. Go on, go pick out your room."

"Whatever." Regina spun the key ring around on her finger grabbed her backpack and walked toward the front door. She unlocked it, grabbed the knob and hesitated. She looked over at her dad who was watching her , he made a shooing motion with his hands and turned to start unloading with the movers.

From the research she had done on the plane (god bless Wikipedia). She had gotten a basic idea of the layout of an average Japanese home. She matched that info with the pictures her father had showed her of the house.

She walked inside into the entryway; she didn't bother with her shoes because the floor would have to be cleaned after everything was done being moved in anyway. Most of the big heavy stuff had been shipped ahead to save space in the moving truck.

There was a staircase to her right so she walked up it, the stairs led to a hallway lined with doors .On a whim she opened the first door she saw "A linen closet nope not a bedroom". Then she opened the next door on her right "The toilet, good to know where that is." She opened another door this time it was a bedroom Regina looked around "Nope too small, moving on."

She continued on down the hall and opened the second door to her right she poked her head into the room. The room was open and airy, there was plenty of light coming in from four windows, two facing the road and two facing the clinic next door.

Dark bamboo flooring contrasted sharply with the white painted walls. She walked in and looked around she saw a wide sliding panel door. She opened it revealing a deep wide closet "Nice." She examined the ceiling and found a rectangular hatch it was too high for her to reach so she decided to wait till later to see where it led.

She placed her backpack on the floor and dropped to her knees to rummage through it for the wood plaque that formerly hung on her old bedroom door. "Ha! There you are!" she said as her fingers gripped the plaque and pulled it free from the mess in her bag.

She walked back out into the hallway, braced the door with her foot and stuck a thumbtack into the wood and hung the string connected to the plaque on the peg, it could be replaced with a hook at another time.

Grinning she ran down the stairs and back outside to grab more boxes of stuff. She ran over to the rear of the moving van to see two of the movers struggling to maneuver her bed frame. She had a daybed with a painted solid oak frame so the sucker was friggin' heavy even disassembled.

She climbed into the back of the truck and said "I'll get it." The older man told her that it was far too heavy for such a slender girl to lift and that she would hurt herself. "Go take some of the kitchen stuff inside it's where women belong anyhow." the younger guy about her age rudely said to her.

Agitated, Regina sauntered over to the frame and pushed the arrogant jerk aside. She bent over grabbed the back, head and footboards all at once and hefted them all onto her shoulder with ease. She walked to the back of the truck and jumped down carrying the frame, she called over her shoulder "You can handle the bottom part and mattresses cant you?"

The arrogant guy received a very potent 'you are in deep shit' look from his much older partner who happened to be his uncle.

"Get going." He said gruffly and shoved the mattresses at his nephew, giving the boy a swift kick in the butt to get him moving.

When he had left the older man chuckled to himself "Feisty little thing put Daisuke right in his place, it's about time somebody knocked his punk ass down a few pegs."

* * *

><p>Well ? Any better this time ?<p>

review please


	3. Chapter 3 : Unpacking oh joy

Ok chapter 3 is done

you can see more of Regina's personality in this chapter

And a huge thank you to Greyfalcon for being my first reviewer 8D

Disclaimer : Bleach is the property of tite kubo

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unpacking (Oh joy...)<p>

Two hours later the moving truck was getting ready to depart, all the cargo having been unloaded into their new home. But before the two guys left the one who had been rude to her, Daisuke apologized for his behavior and in the same breath asked her for a date.

Regina's olive green eyes narrowed in irritation and she told him in a very level voice that she didn't date jerks, and if he had the nerve to ask her for a date after he was so rude to her then he was a dumbass.

About an hour after the movers left Siegfried went out to get dinner and some groceries, and it was now starting to get dark outside.

As the sky began to darken, the house grew muggy inside. Every window in the house was opened in the hope of catching a breeze. Well except one in Siegfried's room that had been swollen shut by the humidity warping the frame.

Regina was left home alone to unpack she was currently in her room putting her bed back together and if the muttered profanities drifting through the open door and windows were anything to go by, it was not going well.

There was a loud clanging crash and she loosed a string of expletives in German. Regina stood in her room hair frizzled by the humidity and pissed. She had just gotten the frame put together for the fifth time and no sooner had she hoisted the mattress onto the base of the frame then the damn thing had promptly collapsed.

Deciding she needed a break before she threw her bed frame through a wall, she went downstairs for a drink of water. She walked into the kitchen where boxes of cookware, dishes and appliances were still unopened and strewn about the space.

Regina turned toward a box marked 'Glasses and Dishes, Fragile, Handle with Care' and opened it taking a newspaper wrapped glass out of the mass of foam packing peanuts. She moved over to the sink and ran the cold water, putting the glass down on the counter for a moment.

She leaned forward and splashed several handfuls of icy water on her face and the back of her neck. The water ran down her face soaking into her top and dampening her hair "Aah that feels so much better." Just then she noticed that she had nothing to dry her face off with "Aw crap."

And then the doorbell rang "Aw Double Crap."She walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see her father.

-Brief deviation from story to show Ichigo's POV-

Ichigo had gotten home late that day and no sooner had he called "I'm home!" then Isshin had come flying at him shouting "Ichigo is late!"

Ichigo responed to the tackle with a roundhouse kick to isshin's side "Dammit Dad! It's Summer vacation and im 16! I don't need a curfew!"

Yuzu ran over with a saran wrapped plate "Ichi-nii we have new neighbors they moved in today, will you take this plate of cookies over to them?" "Why do I have to do it?" Ichigo complained Karin spoke up from her place at the kitchen table "Because if we send dad over he'll scare them away."

"Fine, I'll do it . I'd better find out for myself if they're weird." he said taking the plate from Yuzu. She called after him "You better be nice Ichi-nii!"

He walked over grumbling to himself as he passed the driveway he noticed the gleaming black motorcycle parked in front of the garage. _"Wow, nice ride. I wonder who it belongs to?"_

As he approached the front door there was loud crash from inside followed by frustrated yelling in some guttural, angry sounding foreign language. "Oh great, foreigners, I hope that they at least understand Japanese."

He knocked on the door and it opened revealing a red headed teenage girl about his age with olive green eyes. She was tall almost eye level with him and very pretty, like model pretty but her build was very similar to tatsuki's. She looked like she could kick the crap out of anybody who pissed her off.

He was broken out of his thoughts by her saying something in heavily accented Japanese "Hello, Can I Help you?"

-back to story 8D -

Instead there was a boy a little taller than her with bright orange hair holding a saran wrapped plate of what looked like cookies in his hands. Regina smiled "Hello, Can I help you?" He blushed and held the plate out to her "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo I live in the clinic next door, I just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood."

Regina smiled and accepted the plate "Thank you," she said extending her hand "I'm Regina Kleid call me Reggie. It's nice to meet you." Ichigo shook her hand "I heard a big crash and someone yelling over here just a minute ago, is everything alright?"

She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head "You heard that huh? Sorry if I disturbed you." Ichigo chuckled "You didn't, I just wanted to be sure that nobody got hurt." She smiled "I'm fine, I was trying to put my bed frame back together and it's refusing to cooperate."

Ichigo looked down at her right shin which had a long bloody scrape running down the length of it "What happened to your leg?" she looked at the wound "Oh that, I tripped going up the stairs when I was carrying some stuff inside earlier. It's no big deal, it doesn't even hurt."

Ichigo looked concerned "You should come over to the clinic just to be safe; you don't want something like that getting infected." She nodded "True, let me change my shirt and put these cookies in the kitchen." She stared walking inside leaving the door open, she called over her shoulder "You can come inside if you want."

Ichigo nodded "Alright." He walked inside and closed the door behind him and started to take off his shoes She called to him from the kitchen "Don't bother with your shoes, the floor is filthy you'll just ruin your socks."

She walked out of the kitchen then made her way to the stairs "C'mon I'll show you what made that big crash before." He followed her upstairs into her room and she pointed to the collapsed bed "That is the god awful thing that has been giving me so much grief."

Ichigo asked "Can I take a look?" she shrugged "Go Ahead, if you can get it to stay I'll be grateful." He walked over and started moving parts around, while Ichigo was trying to fix the bed Regina opened a box of clothes and rummaged around trying to find her favorite shirt, a black T-shirt with a gold Sphinx embroidered on the front.

She found it and pulled the damp tank top over her head, tossing it on top of the round folding chair she had set up in the room. Ichigo said "Hey I think I got it!" He turned around just as Regina started pulling the black t-shirt on over her head giving him a very brief glimpse of her lower back.

He immediately freaked "Oi!" Regina looked over her shoulder at the blushing teen "Whoops! Sorry! Guess I wasn't fast enough with the swap." Ichigo was still blushing lightly "s'alright I didn't see much."

Regina smiled "Well that's a relief; I wouldn't want to start off badly by flashing my new neighbor and besides I haven't got much to show."

She pulled pair of sandals out of the box in front of her, pulled them on and stood "We should go get this thing looked at." She said gesturing to the scrape on her leg.

Ichigo nodded "Yea, follow me."

* * *

><p>not shy at all is she now ;D<p>

why did she swap her shirt with ichigo in the room? you may ask?

well regina did a good deal of modeling back in berlin (Her aunt was in the business) and the first thing that she got used to was being naked around other people after a while you just get desensitzed to all the nudity .

not that i would know thank you research


	4. Chapter 4 : The Clinic

Well only one comment so far ..

I'm starting to get discouraged i really dont know if i should continue if nobodys reading this story

well anyway ther is some cursing and humor in this one so enjoy

disclaimer bleach isnt mine but my ocs are

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Clinic<p>

Ichigo walked through the clinic door first only to have Isshin come flying at him "ICCHIIGOOOO WHERE DID YOU GO! " Ichigo blocked the foot headed for his face and countered the attack with a right hook "STUPID GOAT FACE! STOP ATTACKING ME! WE HAVE A GUEST!"

Regina who was hanging back a little ways behind Ichigo gave a shy wave "Um, Hi? I 'm Regina Kleid I just moved in with my dad next door."

Isshin having recovered from Ichigo's punch leapt up and tackled him again "ICHIGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY WE HAD SUCH A PRETTY NEW NEIGHBOR!" Ichigo shouted back "I just met her myself! She hurt her leg moving stuff in and she needs to have it looked at!"

"My wonderful boy you were checking out a girl! You are becoming a man! Daddy's so proud!" Isshin cried exuberantly diving at Ichigo for a hug. Ichigo turned the color of his namesake and spluttered "I-I was not! I just noticed that she was hurt that's all!" Ichigo frantically trying to dodge the hugs .

Regina just stood there completely silent amusedly watching the antics of father and son.

Karin walked into the room to see what all the racket was about "Oi, Ichi-nee, Goat face, your making too much noise." She looked past the duo at Regina standing outside "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Karin, Please excuse the pair of brawling idiots." Karin looked down and saw the bloody scrape "Oh! You're hurt did you come over to have it looked at?"

Regina nodded "Yes I did," she walked into the clinic stepping around the wrestling pair "I'm Regina Kleid by the way I just moved in next door." Karin nodded and started to walk into the clinic half of the house "Yea I saw you unloading that black motorcycle from one of the trucks. Is it yours?" Regina nodded and followed her smiling "Yep, she's mine." She said proudly. Karin smiled "Cool."

Regina followed Karin into one of the exam rooms Karin gestured to the table "Sit down while I grab something to fix that injury of yours." Regina sat down as Karin came back over with a couple cotton balls , antiseptic ,and a roll of bandages. Karin poured antiseptic onto a cotton ball and started to clean the abrasion "So how did this happen?"she asked.

Regina chuckled "It's actually kind of funny when I think about it now. I was carrying a few boxes upstairs to my room and as I was going up my feet suddenly went out from under me , I face planted and slid down the steps . It only hurt for a split second then I got back up and continued what I was doing."

Karin finished with the antiseptic and expertly began wrapping a bandage around her shin Regina smiled "Are you Ichigo's only sibling?" Karin shook her head " No, I have fraternal twin sister named Yuzu. She's in the kitchen."

"Any pets?" Regina asked "nope" Karin hesitated before asking her "You said you just moved in with your dad, if you don't mind me asking. Where's your mom?" Regina got quiet "I don't know she walked out on me and my dad when I was two." Karin grimaced "Sorry." Regina shrugged " Don't be. it's not your fault ."

Karin quickly changed the subject "So where are you from?" Regina smiled "Berlin, Germany born and raised." Karin raised an eyebrow "Oh well that explains your accent." Regina giggled "I have an accent? That's a first."

Karin finished winding the bandage around Regina's shin and secured it with tape " Well you're done." Regina hopped off the table and reached for her wallet in her back pocket "Ok how much do I owe you?"

Karin shook her head "Nothing , its on the house." Regina looked surprised "Are you sure? You're not going to get in trouble with your dad?" Karin smiled "Nah, he would probably say the same."

Outside there was the sound of a car door slamming Regina looked out toward the entrance of the clinic "Oh crap my dad's home from grocery shopping I'd better get back ."

She thanked Karin and jogged back out into the front gracefully jumping over Ichigo who had Isshin in a headlock on the floor, before opening the glass door and sprinting back home.

Both Ichigo and Isshin were surprised to see the pretty redheaded girl leave. Ichigo let Isshin out of the headlock and both stood up turning to Karin who was standing in the doorway looking bored "Hey Karin did you fix her leg?"Ichigo asked. Karin scoffed " Well, duh, you two morons were too busy fighting for dad to do it."

Isshin ran at Karin and attempted to hug her "OH MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER, YOU WILL BE A GREAT NURSE SOMEDAY!" Isshin's attempted glomp was met with a foot to the face "Shut up goat face, who said I wanted to be a nurse?"

Yuzu poked her head out of the kitchen ladle in hand "Ichi-nii who was that?" Isshin cried out "That was our new neighbor she's a pretty red haired girl, she hurt her leg and Karin was a wonderful little nurse and fixed her right up!"

Karin Yelled at Isshin and lobbed a soccer ball at his head " Damnit Dad what did I just say! I don't want to be a nurse!"

-Back to Regina-

Regina grabbed a bag of vegetables out of the back seat of the car and walked into the house thinking to herself "Now I know why dad got the house so cheap."

* * *

><p>end a bit shorter than usual<p>

i love isshin hes such a blast to write


End file.
